Liliana Vess
Summary Liliana Vess is a human planeswalker and necromancer. Growing up in Dominara, she was tutored in the healing arts from a young age, while also secretly learning necromantic magic in the belief that it would enhance her healing prowess. Even at this time, she was a temptress and uncaring of the consequences of this trait, and despite the efforts of her caregivers to stop her, she would continue in her antics. However, her pampered and privileged life style would not last, as her brother Josu would fall to a corruption brought on by enemies of the family and Liliana was ordered to find the roots of the Esis Tree for his cure. When she discovered the destruction of the grove where those trees grew, she encountered a strange man who would end up haunting her later in her life who offered his assistance in resurrecting the tree, though warning her that her family would not desire for her to use the cure. Despite the warnings of her family and caregivers, she used the cure on her brother, which drove him insane and sent him into a bloodlust. She ended up using her necromantic powers to resurrect zombies to kill her brother, the stress of which resulted in the ignition of her planeswalker spark and her ending up in Innistrad. She would much later go on to join the Gatewatch, deciding that having allies and friends could be useful to her plans. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies from Low 6-B to 4-A | At least Low 2-C, likely higher Name: Liliana Vess, Heretical Healer, Defiant Necromancer, Death Wielder, Death's Majesty Origin: Magic: The Gathering Gender: Female Age: About 200 chronologically. Estimates her biological age to be 29. Classification: Human, Planeswalker, Necromancer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Necromancy, Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Mastery over black Mana, Resurrection (as undead), Energy Manipulation, Healing, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Teleportation through planeswalking (likely multiversal range), Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Empowerment, Pain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can cause all healing effects applied to targets to instead result in an equivalent amount of harm, alongside more mundane poison), can nullify Regeneration up to Low-Godly, can nullify Healing, Existence Erasure, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Non-Corporeal and Intangible beings), Statistics Amplification, negates durability with a multitude of abilities, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Nicol Bolas altered her mind and soul to resist the abilities of Jace. Resisted Emrakul's influence over Innistrad), Soul Manipulation (using the Chain Veil, can kill demons who own her soul and resist their influence), Curse Manipulation (Passed the curse of the Chain Veil on to Garruk, can resist being turned into a demon like Ob Nixilis was), Poison Manipulation (Resisted her own poison being administered by the Raven Man), Existence Erasure (Like all Planeswalkers, she can survive brief exposure to the Blind Eternities, the merest touch of which can annihilate other living beings, survived a direct attack from Emrakul by drawing upon the power of the Chain Veil, though this nearly killed her), Void Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (described as having slaughtered angels and demons alike before finding Griselbrand) | All Oldwalkers have Immortality (Types 1, 3, 7, 8 and 9) based on their Planeswalker Spark and are Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: Varies from Small Country level+ (Stronger than Jace Beleren, who can do this, described as being able to end civilizations with some spells) to Multi Solar System level (Empowered by four demons, each about as powerful as Avacyn, who are described as bestowing upon her a fraction of her premending power, when drawing upon the Chain Veil surpasses the power of her demonic masters and is able to destroy them, at her peak she hurt Emrakul on Innistrad, though this nearly killed her) | At least Universe level+, likely higher (Oldwalkers could create their own artificial planes, Liliana is considerably weaker than characters such as Nicol Bolas and Sorin Markov in their primes, however she should be comparable to Freyalise and Serra.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to others such as Jace Beleren and Chandra Nalaar | Unknown, possibly Massively FTL (Should be comparable to Other oldwalkers) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown (Liliana does not enter melee combat herself), summons are at least Small Country Class+ | Universal Durability: Varies from Small Country level to Multi Solar System level at her peak | At least Universe level+ Stamina: High, lower with overuse of the Chain Veil | Practically limitless Range: Likely tens of kilometers with strongest spells (described as having spells that can destroy civilizations, can summon armies of undead) | Universal Standard Equipment: The Chain Veil, summoned zombies and shades Intelligence: High. Able to figure out how to get out of her demonic contract (Though was ultimately out-schemed by Bolas), sees through Belzenlok's attempt to get her to waste her power and stamina, able to manipulate the rest of the gatewatch for her personal desires Weaknesses: Overuse of the Chain Veil can exhaust and nearly kill her, afflicted by the enigmatic Raven Man Key: Neowalker (Current/Post-Mending) | Prime (Pre-Mending) Note: '''Respect Thread Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Battles: Category:Characters Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Necromancers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Energy Users Category:Curse Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Pain Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Void Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2